


Kiss Me Quick, Make it Last

by FirstAde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, I Don't Even Know, Kiss cam, Smitten Clarke, Smooth Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAde/pseuds/FirstAde
Summary: Lexa and Clarke meet at a hockey game, where Clarke is on a date with Finn.OrLexa is smooth and Clarke is smitten





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a hockey game last night and this popped into my head.

Lexa is staring, slack jawed with disbelief, at the four tickets in her hand, in the middle of Anya’s living room. “You guys, this is incredible! You most definitely did not have to do this. It's too much.”

Lincoln put a soft hand on her shoulder. “We absolutely did. You earned it, Commander.”

“There are four tickets here so you are all coming with me, yes?”

“Unless you'd rather take Titus.” Anya joked lightly.

“No, I most certainly would not. You three will do nicely.” She smiles big and bright and full of gratitude. “Seriously though, this probably cost a fortune.”

“Listen Woods. You have saved all of our lives at one point or another, and we promised ourselves to give you something you have never had in return. So just take the damn gift, put your jersey on and let's go. Unless you missed the part about those being for tonight.” Raven, always direct and to the point, shouts sternly. It takes Lexa a few minutes to find appropriate clothing in multiple layers, but once she does, the group heads off for the Polis City Premiere Sports Complex. This addition to the city happened about five years ago, and Lexa has never been. It seems as though tonight will be a night of firsts. The four friends make their way into the building, going through various security checkpoints and tickets scanning personnel. When they finally reach their seats, Lexa’s jaw hits the floor. Slowly, almost shyly, she reaches up and brushes her fingers on the thick plastic panel between her and the ice rink.

“Our tickets are on the glass.” She breathes out, it's not a question, because Lexa Woods knows how to read a damn ticket. It's a statement being made by a girl that is in complete shock and awe. Lincoln and Raven excuse themselves to buy beer, which Lexa politely declines. She and Anya take their seats and stare at the empty rink.

“Well. This should be fun. I've only ever sat up there.” Anya points to the upper deck of the arena and nudges her friend. “You okay?”

“Huh, me? I’m great! This… this is great!” Lexa nearly yells with her excitement. It takes about ten minutes for the other two to return with beer and some snacks. They all chat casually and consume the purchases. Lexa’s attention is pulled from Raven's current story when someone takes the seat next to her. She turns slightly and sees a gorgeous blonde depositing herself in the chair and a young man with long brown hair taking the chair next to her. He immediately pulls his phone out and immerses himself in it. She sees the blonde look at the phone, look at the side of his face and then sigh. She decides that no one near her is going to have a bad night, because this is her once in a lifetime game and no drama is going to ruin it.

She clears her throat lightly before speaking to the blonde. “Uh, hi, I'm Lexa.”

The blonde turns and eyes her curiously before she answers. “Clarke.”

“Clarke.” She repeats, trying out the syllables and how they roll off her tongue. “That's an unusual name for a girl, but I like it. Clarke.” She sees the blonde shudder slightly, and chalks it up to the cold from the ice. “Have you been to a game before, Clarke?”

“Oh, yeah. These are my dad’s season tickets. I come to games all the time with him.” Clarke's voice is husky, but still soft in a way Lexa can't really explain. She thinks, maybe if she hears more of it, that she could figure out exactly what she is hearing.

“Season tickets right here? Wow. Your dad has good taste.”

“He does. How about you?”

“Well, I like to think I have good taste, but these three disagree I am sure.” She points over her shoulder to her friends, how have somehow seemed to not notice she was no longer involved in their conversation. But then Clarke is laughing, not a full belly all out laugh, but more than a chuckle.  Lexa can't help but smile at the blonde, and give her a confused look. She decides right there, that she needs to hear that sound again.

“Not that, silly. Have you been to a game before?”

Lexa rubs the back of her neck attempting to hide her embarrassment. “Oh, um. Yeah. But I sat way up at the top in the old arena. I think my back was against the wall.”

“It's been more than 5 years since you've been to a game? The Marcus Kane jersey makes sense now.”

She smiled brightly at the recognition of her childhood hero. “Yeah, he was my dad's favorite player. The game I went to was his last home game ever.”

“Kane retired in early ‘08. What have you been doing with your life for the past 8 1/2 years?” The blonde rests her chin on her hand and waits for her answer.

“Damn Clarke you're like, a walking stat book or something.” Her answer was cut off by a third voice.

“I am gonna go get a drink. I'll be right back.” The man boy announced as he stood and began walking away.

Clarke sighed deeply. “Yeah I would love one, Finn, thank you for being so considerate.” She grumbled under her breath.

“So, um, anyway. Where is your father tonight?”

“He and my mom took a trip. Paris then Amsterdam.”

“Still in love after all this time?” She pretend swooned with her voice, causing Clarke to smile again.

“Very much. Yes. What about you, what brings you here?”

Lexa looks over her shoulder at her three friends. “I just got home, and my friends decided to surprise me with a ticket.”

Clarke leans forward to look around Lexa, catching a glimpse of the three next to her. “That's awfully nice of them.” She locks eyes with Anya for a brief second, but it was long enough to peak the older blonde's curiosity.

“Lexa, are you making new friends and trying to replace us, all while we are sitting right here?”

“Never. Anya, Lincoln, Raven this is Clarke.” She points to each person as she says their name. “Clarke, my three favorite people in this city.” Clarke offers a small wave accompanied by a smile, which was quickly wiped away as she felt Finn dump his body into the seat next to her dramatically. The announcement of the teams taking the ice bellowed through the PA system. The lights dimmed and music started playing as the teams skated out. Their seats are right behind the home bench and Lexa is watching intently as some of the coaches and players come to sit right in front of her. Once both teams are on the ice, the announcer introduces a young woman, Harper McIntyre, to sing the national anthem. Everyone rose from their seats and took their various positions while looking to the flag. Some have their hands over their heart, some have them behind their back, but Clarke glances over to see the four new people in her row standing at full attention, like her uncle does when he comes to games. She elbows Finn who looks to her curiously, then looks at the four and shrugs as if to say ‘so what?’

Once the song is over and everyone unseated again, Clarke leans forward as addresses the group next to her. “Thank you for your service.”

Lexa smiles at her, and notices Finn still engrossed in his phone. Flirting with Clarke now seemed like a really good idea. “If it takes fighting a war to meet a beautiful girl like you, it will have been worth it.”

Clarke is laughing again, and now Lexa is wondering how hard she will have to work for this girl's number because, damn if she isn't addicted to that sound. “Did you just quote Hamilton?”

“Ad-libbed a bit but yes, I did.”

It is time for the game to start, and the first puck drop is happening about 75 feet away from them. Tonight's match-up is the Polis Grounders vs the Arkadia Sky. Just behind Lexa is a group of Ark fans who have dubbed themselves Sky Crew. Lexa surveys the rink and her eyes land on the Sky’s best player. She leans over to her new found walking stat book and begins asks, “You think the Grounders can pick up Blake in the off season?”

“Maybe.” The blonde sighs. “I don't know if I want him though. He's a great player, but when they lose he puts the blame on everyone else. Even when he plays poorly, it's not his fault. Our team functions so we'll under Coach Indra, one cohesive unit. I think his big head would throw a wrench in that.” Lexa hums in response. The trade commentary back and forth through the first period, laughing at each others impression of a sports announcer. During the first intermission, Lexa excuses herself to accompany Anya and Lincoln to get drinks, leaving Raven at their seats. 

They reach the beer line and Anya breaks away for the bathroom. “So, Commander, having fun?”

“So much. Thank you for this. Really.”

Lincoln chuckles softly. “Don't thank me. Just make sure you get that girl's number, okay?”

“Yeah. I am working on it.” Lincoln orders them each a beer, and he and Lexa head back to their seats. About halfway down the step, she notices Clarke isn't in her seat and Finn is sitting next to Raven, who clearly looks uncomfortable. Upon arriving, she looks over Finn, clearly judgmentally. “Your seat is over there.”

He looks to Lexa smugly. “I am just trying to be friendly here, while my girl is getting whatever it is that she wanted.” She scoffs at him and shoos him down to his own seat taking hers next to Clarke's. The second period goes pretty much the same way as the first until about midway through when the Grounders score a goal. Lexa and her friends all high-five each other then she turns to Clarke for one as well. The blonde is screaming her head off and cheering as loud as possible. She turns to Lexa and envelopes her in a crushing hug, then pulls back quickly, completely mortified.

“I, uh, um. Sorry. I just got really excited because Ryder is a good friend of my dad's and that's his hundredth career goal.” The blonde rushed out quickly, embarrassed and blushing slightly. There is a knock on the glass in front of them, Ryder is there, waving and smiling brightly and Clarke gives him a thumbs up. They take their seats again and Clarke leans over slightly. “Again, sorry.”

“Clarke. Please stop apologizing. I'd take a hug from you anytime, no matter the reason.”

Clarke looks to her somewhat shyly. “Okay.”

During the rest if the second period they trade information about themselves. Lexa finds out that Clarke is a surgical resident at Polis General. Clarke finds out that Lexa was just honorably discharged from the Marines, and has a job lined up with Polis PD. Her friends call her 'Commander' because of a running joke, not because of actual rank. Clarke finds out that Lexa is single, and has been for a while, Lexa finds out that this is Clarke and Finn’s forth date. Lexa assumes there won't be a fifth. When the second intermission starts, Clarke mentions they stop serving everything once the third period begins.

Lexa leans over slightly and nearly whispers in the blonde's ear. “Can I buy you a drink?” Clarke nods enthusiastically, then looks at Finn and frowns. “Don't worry about him, he can just stay and hit on Raven like last intermission, but I'll make sure you have a good time. I promise.” She sticks her hand out for Clarke to take, and she does. They quickly walk up the stairs and Clarke pulls her arm slightly. “We can use the club level bar, we don't have to go out there.” Lexa nods and allows Clarke to lead her. The club is not empty, but there are far less people than the concourse. There is a large square bar in the middle of the room and the girls sidle up to it, leaning on the bar facing each other.

“Was Finn really hitting on your friend while I was gone?” She asked with a small frown.

“He was, but don't worry about him. He's not good enough for you anyway.”

“And how would you know that?”

Lexa looks at her before she explains, just as the bartender comes over. “Well. Wait, first what would you like to drink?”

“Whatever you are having.”

“Two Coors Lite's please.” Lexa orders and pays the man, then turns back to her companion. “As I was saying. #1. He has barely spoken to you all night. #2. I am assuming you didn't make him buy the ticket from your dad, so he is here for free and made you buy your own drink last intermission. That automatically makes him a douchebag in my book, and you deserve much better than that. #3. I haven't heard him tell you how beautiful you are, and that is just unforgivable.”

Clarke reaches up just slightly and plays with the hemline on the taller girl's jersey as she bites her lower lip. “You, Commander Lexa Woods, are one smooth woman.” Just as Lexa is contemplating reaching out and tucking a loose lock of blonde hair behind the girl's ear, the buzzer sounds signalling the start of the third period. They make their way, hand in hand, back to their seats. Upon arrival, Clarke sees Finn talking to the woman next to him, Costia. Her and her dad have season tickets as well, so Clarke knows her somewhat. She thinks it's odd that she isn't jealous, but then she realizes, she has been doing the same thing all night. She taps him on the shoulder to get his attention, and Lexa watches as they have an intense discussion. She turns her attention back to the game, attempting to avoid being nosy.

A shot goes wide of the Polis goal and a Sky player gets slammed into the wall hard. He is clearly pissed and grabs the Grounder who hit him and begins swinging. The two go at it for a few seconds before the ref breaks it up. Arkadia calls a timeout, with two and a half minutes left in the game.

The announcer brings everyone's attention to the jumbotron for the start of the kiss cam.

“I love the kiss cam. People's reactions are priceless.” Clarke says pulling Lexa’s attention away from the screen briefly.

She nods and agrees then looks back up and laughs as she watches people get surprised, then lean over and kiss their partner. She can hear Clarke laughing next to her and it makes her smile even bigger. Then the camera flicks to Clarke and Finn, and Lexa’s stomach drops. She doesn't want to watch the beautiful girl she just met kiss that douche. Clarke though, she seemed to be prepared. She turns her body slightly and grabbed a fist full of jersey, pulling her intended kiss victim to close, then planted her lips softly on Lexa’s. There are cheers and hoots coming from the other people in the arena, but Lexa doesn't care. The kiss cam moves off of them as play continues on the ice. Neither girl pull back yet, in fact Lexa pushes more confidently forward, finding perfect rhythm with the blonde. They finally pull back when Anya clears her throat behind Lexa. They break apart just in time to see Ryder break away toward the empty net on the Ark side. He flicks the puck perfectly into the net as the buzzer sounds.

Cheers erupt and quickly fade. People begin moving out if the arena and Lexa can't find it in herself to move away from the girl who just kissed her.

Clarke seems to have the same mindset, but came to a much quicker resolution. “So, there is a bar not too far from here called the Dropship. I think I owe you a drink.”

“That sounds great. What happened to Finn?” the man-boy seems to have disappeared.

Clarke smiled at her. “I told him he should ask Costia out since it wasn't really working out between us, and I was attracted to someone else.”

“I see.” Lexa leaned forward and kissed her cheek. The she stood and offered her hand. “Come on beautiful, let's celebrate this win.”

Celebrate they did. Eventually, Lexa convinced Jake Griffin to make sure they got to go to at least one Sky vs Grounder game a year. The third year, Lexa proposed. The fifth year, Clarke was pregnant. The tenth year, five year old Aden Griffin-Woods was given a puck from his favorite player, Marcus Kane Jr. 


End file.
